


Ramen

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, eating food off people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: curlysviola: one of them eating ramen off of the others body? perhaps with chopsticks and tongues~~ lol idek I was asking one of my friends what hew would like to be covered in naked for someone to eat off him and that's what he said XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: curlysviola: one of them eating ramen off of the others body? perhaps with chopsticks and tongues~~ lol idek I was asking one of my friends what hew would like to be covered in naked for someone to eat off him and that's what he said XD  
> ^^ one of the weirdest prompts I've ever seen but I love it.  
> not sexual at all sorry

“Zoro!” Sanji screeched, then slapped his hand over his mouth. It was the middle of the night and he had just walked in on the crew’s idiotic swordsman eating instant ramen. Instant. Sanji shuddered. He hated instant food, it wasn’t nutritious, and tasted like shit. The idiotic swordsman was staring at him, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, “Wha?”  


“What the hell are you eating?” Sanji growled, stalking over to the table reaching out to grab the container, but Zoro smacked his hand away, “Mine.”  


“This crap? No. Throw it out, I’ll make you some real ramen, that isn’t even close to ramen.” Sanji said, reaching for it again, this time Zoro stabbed his wrist with the chopsticks. The Marimo pulled the instant noodles closer to him, “Let me eat in peace.”  


“Did you not hear anything I just said? That shit doesn’t even classify as food!” Sanji wailed. Zoro glared at him, then reached out and grabbed his hand. Sanji stared at him as he placed a noodle on his arm, “What are you…”  


Zoro leaned it and licked up the length of Sanji’s forearm, picking the ramen noodle up as his tongue slid along the pale skin. Sanji shivered as his lover reached his elbow where his sleeve was bunched, he’d heard of people doing this kind of thing as foreplay, but usually with foods like small fruit, or body sauces, but ramen? The swordsman leaned back and smirked at the blushing face of the blonde cook. “I like it, especially like this.”  


He reached into the to-go pack and pulled out another long noodle, dangling it off his chopsticks, sliding it over his own bare chest. He placed it just over his nipples, and then gestured to it.  


“You want me to… No.” Sanji shook his head, and Zoro sighed, picking up the noodle with his chopsticks and holding it over his own mouth while staring Sanji down. Sanji sighed, “Fine, only one.”  


Zoro beamed at him as he placed the noodle on his chest again. Sanji climbed onto his lap, straddling him, leaning forward slowly. He let his tongue wander over the bronzed skin, hoping the swordsman’s taste would cover up the fake tasting spices of the noodle. He scooped up the noodle, and then froze. It took him all of three seconds to throw himself off the swordsman’s lap and run to the sink, spitting and gagging while the swordsman laughed.  


“How can you eat that shit?” Sanji spluttered, rubbing his delicate tongue as he watched the Zoro shovel the remainder of the container into his mouth.  


“Like it.” Zoro mumbled around his mouthful of noodles as he stood up to leave. When he had closed the door behind him, Sanji leaned against the counter. That was one of the worst things he had ever tasted, though licking it off the moss-heads body had been pretty great. Sanji smiled dreamily as he thought recipes he could make that would blend perfectly with the taste of the swordsman’s skin. He had the first watch tomorrow, maybe he could convince Zoro to join him.  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa.Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
